<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Share by JustBeStill (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018170">Share</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/JustBeStill'>JustBeStill (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>100-word drabble challenge, M/M, Platonic Love, Sharing a Bed, Snuggling, Sonic is a sweet boy, Sonic is tired</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:47:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/JustBeStill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonic insists on sleeping in Tom and Maddie’s bed because it’s better than his.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog/Tom Wachowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Share</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, buddy?” Tom said, shifting his body to accommodate Sonic crawling into his bed.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“You know you have your own room now, right?” Tom questioned as Sonic snuggled up against him.</p><p>“But I like your bed a lot better,” The hedgehog said sleepily. “It’s much softer than mine, and it’s bigger.”</p><p>“But Maddie and I sleep here.”</p><p>Sonic looked at him. “Why?”</p><p>Tom laughed. “Well, we are married. Its just what  do.”</p><p>Sonic snuggled deeper into the blankets. “Can I stay, though? Just for tonight?”</p><p>Tom sighed in defeat. “Fine. I guess Maddie wouldn’t mind, anyway.”</p><p>Sonic smiled happily.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>